I Won't Say I'm In Love
by Tsubasa Hane
Summary: Wanda refuses to admit she MIGHT have some...feelings...for a certain Toad. Disney-style.


VIVA LA MEXICO!

It was during Christmas Break (which, in case you couldn't tell, I spent on a cruise ship to Mexico) that the inspiration for this one hit me. I spent the next two hours locked in my cabin writing this down, so I hope you all appreciated it. While I'm a fan of both Pyro/Wanda and Todd/Wanda shippings, it's time for the _wandd_-lover in me to be set loose for a little while....

**note—**partial credit goes out to _todd fan_, who wrote a Rietro version of this songfic in "X-men: Evolution: The Musical!" and gave me the idea to make Wanda sing it.

* * *

**I Won't Say I'm In Love**

**

* * *

**

It was a lovely spring afternoon over at the Brotherhood house. The air was cool and crisp; perfect for some outdoor fun. And after being cooped up inside for the long winter months, the guys were more than happy to spend the day outdoors, even if just to play a childish game like hide-and-seek.

Inside, however, a few of the girls opted to recline in the living room area. Wanda, the only real Brotherhood Girl at this time, sat comfortably in the large armrest while Kitty, Tabbitha, and Ryo (all considered 'honorary' brotherhood members) shared the tattered couch.

Given the time of season, it was no surprise that the girl's conversation quickly turned to that of couples and romances.

"What I don't understand," Tabby began, absently staring out into space as she sipped on a coke, "is how people came up with the idea of me and Ray as a couple. I mean, did I even know his name in the show at all?"

Oh, yeah. In case you haven't figured it out already, we're going off-camera this fic.

Got it?

Good.

Kitty, sipping on her Ginger Ale, voiced her own opinion. "Maybe it's because of your… _explosive_ personalities, perhaps?" Next to her, Ryo snorted into her root beer.

"Ha ha. Like I haven't heard that one before."

"Well, it's not like you two are the most original pairings around, either." Ryo spoke up, "I haven't even been around that long, and I've already seen some pretty interesting stuff. Did you know there are people rooting for Mr. Logan and Ororo?"

Tabby scoffed, "Boy, you haven't been around long. Those two are like an adult version of Drake and Jubilee!"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Kitty responded, "Unlike them, Bobby and Jubilee seemed to flirt an awful lot in the show. Remember that episode Jamie got his revenge on them?"

"I liked that episode." Ryo grinned, "Though I'd have to say that Sam and Rahne were the most obvious on-camera couple, wouldn't you?"

Kitty rolled her eyes, "I was on that camping trip, remember?"

"Oh, there was a more obvious couple, all right," Wanda quipped. The other girls turned to her, startled to hear her voice after remaining silent for so long. "And I'm not talking Shades and the Red-head, either. But then, of course, we all know where the idea of Lance and Kitty came, don't we?"

The three girls looked at one another for a moment before answering simultaneously.

"Joyride."

When the laughter died down, Kitty turned towards Ryo. "Kinda makes you wonder who you're gonna end up with, hmm?"

"Oh, geez," Ryo groaned, "Not this again!"

"I'm just saying," Kitty said a little too innocently, "There's quite a few possibilities. What about…Roberto?"

Ryo blinked. "Who?"

"The other male New Recruit, aside from Bobby and Ray."

"Oh…no, I doubt it. Wait…he's the Spanish one, right?"

Tabby rolled her eyes. "Definitely not. Well, how about Kurt?" The other three girls gave her a funny look before she realized her mistake. "Oh, yeah. That Sefton girl."

"She's still in denial." Kitty whispered to her before saying aloud, "How about E—"

But before she could finish her sentence, a sudden gust of wind interrupted the conversation. It wasn't hard to figure out who was to blame.

"Pietro!" Wanda shouted at her twin brother, who had comfortably positioned himself between Kitty and Ryo on the couch. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

With a grin, the speed demon put both his feet up on the coffee table. "What does it look like? Playing Hide-and-Seek. Kit-Kat's lover boy is 'it', and I figured it'd take him a while to think of looking in here." Being quite used to his rapid speech, all four girls had understood him. That would explain the hint of pink on Kitty's cheeks when he finished.

"You're breaking the rules," Wanda scolded him half-heartedly, not wishing to get up, "Didn't Todd say the boundaries were restricted to outdoors?"

Pietro stuck his tongue out at her. "Aww, you're no fun. 'Sides, you are YOU to be talking about breaking rules anyways?" About five seconds later, a muffled *boom* sound was heard, and Pietro went flying through the air, grabbing hold of his rear. "Owowowowowowowowow!"

With an accusing glare at Tabby, he rushed out of the room. "Fine, I can tell when I'm not wanted!"

The girls all turned to Tabby, who (for once) stared back with wide-eyed innocence. "Wasn't me!" A stifled giggling turned their attention to the other blonde in the room.

"Oops…" Ryo snickered, "guess I should really work on that control, huh?"

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Great. Another Tabbitha Smith; that's all we need. Well, at least we know who you won't be ending up with, Ry." She continued on with a grin. "Wanda'll see to that."

"Who, Pietro?" The Scarlet Witch raised an eyebrow, "As if I would bother with the over-protective sister rout—"

"Not Pietro. Toad."

Wanda almost fell out of her chair. "What?" she exclaimed, wide-eyed, "You've gotta be kidding me! Where the heck did that come from?"

"Aside from T.T.T.W.A.T.W.? Well, for one thing," Kitty quipped, "You called him 'Todd'."

Tabby smirked, elaborating further, "She's right. Number one rule in couple-spotting: if you call 'em by their real birth name when no one else does, it's a surefire sign."

"Really?" Ryo asked.

"You betcha."

"Uh-uh, no way; I am not listening to this." Wanda stubbornly covered her ears to try and block them out. This only provoked the girls further.

"Oh, yeah. She's got it bad." Tabby grinned.

"I think it's actually kind of sweet," Kitty added.

"Mm-hmm," Ryo agreed, "It'd do her good to have someone so loyal, loving, and trustworthy."

Seemingly ignoring the first two words, Wanda removed her hands. "Yeah, right. Believe me, I don't exactly have a good history when it comes to male trust," she sighed, "I mean there's my father…Pietro…Xavier…"

…

As the music began, everything suddenly switches to present tense.

Wanda slowly gets up from the chair she was sitting in and walks around the couch to the back. Her mind seems to be elsewhere at the moment, as if remembering another time in her life.

**Wanda:** _If there's a prize for rotten judgment,  
I guess I've already won that.  
No man is worth the aggravation_

She pauses abruptly.

_That's ancient history—been there; done that!_

All three girls turn around in their seats to face her, arms folded over the back rest and chins resting on them. Each of them has a knowing smile plastered on her face.

**Girls:** _Who'd you think you're kidding?  
He's the Earth and Heaven to you—  
'Try to keep it hidden.  
Honey, we can see right through you_

Wanda clenches her ears tightly, squeezing her eyes shut and frantically shaking her head in an attempt to block them out.

**Wanda:** _Oh, no…_

They respond by hopping over the couch and gathering behind her in a line

**Girls:** _Girl, you can't conceal it  
We know how you feel and who you're thinking of_

**Wanda:** _Oh…_

Wanda takes her hands off her ears and turns to face them with a stern glare of determination.

_No chance, no way (shoop, shoo-doop, shoo-doop)_

Cutting her hands diagonally through the air, she emphases the word "won't"

_I won't say it, no-no (doo-doot)_

They're not fazed in the slightest; in fact, they're doing everything in their power to keep from giggling.

Dramatically, they place one hand to their foreheads…

**Girls:** _You swoon_

…then move both hands to over their hearts.

_You sigh  
Why deny it, uh-oh…  
Ahh…_

Trying her best to just ignore them, Wanda turns to walk away. She sighs and waves one hand dismissively in an attempt to leave it at that.

**Wanda:** _It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in Love_

**Girls:** _Shoo-doop, shoo-doop  
Oo-oo-oo…_

When it's apparent they aren't following her, she leans up against a nearby wall.

**Wanda:** _I thought my heart had leaned it's lesson  
It feels so good when you start out_

**Girls:** _Ahh…_

She clenches her hands tightly at her sides, making them into fists…

**Wanda:** _My head is screaming, "Get a grip,_

…which she slams against the wall on the word "grip." Her head tilts to the side slightly as her mind seems to wander.

_Girl,  
Unless you're dying to—_

**Wanda/Girls:** _—cry your heart out!"_

Startled by the girl's sudden re-appearance at her side, she pushes away from the wall.

**Wanda:** _Oh…_

**Girls:** _You keep denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling_

Doing her best to pay them no heed, Wanda pushes her way right through them.

_Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling._

She places her hands over her ears again.

**Wanda:** _Oh, no…_

The trio all place both hands on their hips, looking very much like they're annoyed with the stubborn girl.

**Girls:** Fac_e it like a grown-up!  
When you gonna own up  
That you got-got-got it bad?_

**Wanda:** _Whoa…_

With her back firmly towards them, Wanda slowly takes her hands away. A smile begins to appear as she stares absently at the floor.

_No chance, no way (shoop, shoo-doop, shoo-doop)  
I won't say it, no-no._

Tabby suddenly appears by her right shoulder.

**Girls:** _Give up,_

Kitty does the same over her left shoulder.

_Give in._

Before she can register what's going on, Ryo appears directly in front of her. She tilts Wanda's chin slightly to look her straight in the eye, smiling widely.

**Ryo:** _Check the grin;_

She then takes Wanda's hands in her own, squeezing them excitedly.

_you're in Love_

**Wanda:** _This scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in Love_

**Girls:** _You're doing this, hit or miss.  
You're in Love_

Suddenly coming out of her trance, Wanda brusquely pulls her hands free of Ryo's. She throws them up in the air in frustration, breaking away from the group in one swift, hasty motion. Startled, the girls all back off suddenly and Wanda sees her chance to walk away.

**Wanda:** _You're way off base; I won't say it (shoo-doop, shoo-doop)_

**Girls:** _She won't say "in Love"_

The girls move to follow after her, but Wanda hastily turns on them once more, glaring hard, and surprising them so much they jump.

**Wanda:** _Get off my case; I won't say it! (shoo-doop, shoo-doop)_

**Girls:** _Ooo…_

They watch as she storms out of the room in a huff.

_Girl, don't be proud  
It's okay; you're in Love_

Once finding herself alone in the hallway, Wanda slows her pace dramatically, allowing her anger to fade away.

**Wanda:** _Ahh…oh…_

She comes upon a window facing the front yard. Looking out, she sees all the boys gathered together, playing some kind of messed-up version of "tag." They're all laughing happily and not taking it very seriously.

_At least, out loud,_

Her gaze manages to drift over to one side, where Todd stands triumphant over the puddle of Lance and Fred on the ground, having just hopped out of their grasp.

_I won't say I'm in_

Gently, she touches her fingers to the glass, subconsciously brushing them over where she could see him.

_Love…_

The girl's voices are faintly heard in the background.

**Girls:** _(Shoo-doop, shoo-doop, shoo-doop, shoo-doop  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la…*happy sigh*)_

As the music fades out, Wanda slowly turns and walks away from the window, not looking back. She smiles softly to herself.


End file.
